The Man with the Mismatched Eyes
by Ryuu Skian
Summary: Nearly 500 years ago,a young boy was found by a Filipino guardian,to bring him back to his father.Years have passed and the gods agreed to secretly help the Olympians.Reason:The gods sense a new threat is rising to defeat the Olympians and wreak havoc to the world soon and this time it has help.(I'm sorry if i offended anyone and if my research is wrong).


Somewhere in the Philippines,March 1521

"_Get back here,boy!_"

In a forest 2 miles away,a young boy in a loincloth swiftly crosses the complex obstacle course of trees and could still hear angry shouts from the group of Spaniards and quickened his have been searching for weeks to find him and execute a death sentence for denying to cooperate with them to the path of here he was,being forced to uphold the position of a prey trying to avoid the group of predators.

'And they left me to die.' He thought have abandoned only family,the villagers,to a group of arrogant,proud bohemians just because they were afraid to stand up for could've just fought them must fight and die for what you believe in these parts.'Well they can't always be trusted'

His train of thoughts abruptly went to a stop,when he saw the huge cliff and skidded to drop is precisely 400 feet above sea level and the ground getting steeper when you get closer to the the bottom of the drop are small rows of jagged rocks that can pierce through your body at the slightest sum it all up,Jumping down there is a death wish.

"_We finally caught you,little runt."_

He turn around to see a group of heavy armored men guarding my the midst of the group of five was Captain Sebastian Alvaredo,a smug smirk on his face similar to the bullies I faced in my is wearing a silver big metal chest plate and helm over a dress his right hand,he held a spear the tip and staff made of silver,while in his left he held the flag of Spain symbolising the colonization of the Philippines as a part of by looking at it,enraged him.

"_You have nowhere to run,runt." _He taunted. _"Give up,your village doesn't care about you,they careless if you die"_

"**_I'd rather die right now,than go back." _**The boy replied,determination in his face.

They laughed at this. _"He is trying to be brave." _He mocked _"Very well,I'll do this quickly."_

He lunged at the boy with his spear,aiming to strike his the boy anticipated this,shifting to the right and stomped on his clutched his foot in pain,then the boy quickly removed his helm and smashed it on his captain went down,knocked out by the sudden remaining guards lunged at him,but they were killed by getting their heads decapacitated from behind them.

The boy,confused, looked up and saw a young man with a wide tipped blade,inspecting the dead man felt someone is watching and looked at the young boy.A grin appeared on his face,and started walking to the boy tried to get away,but he was caught the arms of the boy covered his eyes,afraid to look at the man examined the boy with brown eyes and was taken aback by the boy's aura .

'I found their son' He thought 'His father will be pleased'

He put the boy on his lap and whispered soothingly into his ear

"_**Hey,Open you eyes."**_

The boy didn't man frowned and tried again.

"_**It's ok,I won't hurt you."**_

The boy slowly opened his eyes and stared at the man man saw his eyes and mentally left eye was a black empty void while the right has red sclera with black pupil.

'He has the eyes of both his father and mother'

"**_Who are you?" _**He asked. **_"Are you going to kill me?"_**

The man chuckled,then shook his head. **_"No,I'm a...friend...of your real father"_**

"_**Huh?" **_He questioned,shocked about the new information. **_"So the parents I had from the village,their..."_**

"_**No." **_The man shook his head. _**"Their not your real parents"**_

"_**I knew it." **_The man was surprised by the anger laced in the boy's words._** "They never really cared for me."**_

"**_Hey,forget them." _**The man blurted **_"I'll take you back to your real father,He'll be happy to see you."_**

"_**Really?!"**_

"**_Of course." _**The man slung the boy on his shoulders and walked away.**_ "He loves you."_**

"_**Yay! Thank you mister.."**_

"_**My name is Dumakulem"**_

"_**Thank you Mr. Dumakulem"**_

They walked away to find the boy's boy was so happy to meet his actual they walked deeper into the forest,Dumakulem thought about the boy's fate.

'Good luck,young will face many challenges in your future,but just know that your father,me and the rest of Gods will help will save the world.'


End file.
